the_oxventure_guildfandomcom-20200213-history
Wild Wild Woods
Wild Wild Woods is the third adventure of The Oxventure Guild. Synopsis Embarking on a forest picnic to celebrate their recent victory, our heroes become embroiled in their most dangerous adventure yet. Summary A week after the events of the previous adventure, the Guild is having a picnic in the woods, much to Corazón's annoyance. Merilwen notices that there are no animals, and becomes quite upset. Suddenly in a flash of thunder a mysterious old man appears, who introduces himself as the Wizard Binbag. He tells the guild that they need to save the forest from a great evil and disappears. They head into the woods and hear strange mechanical noises coming from the woods. They find four Goblins patrolling in woods. Dob manages to send there of them to sleep and Corazón manages to tie up two of them before they wake up. Prudence kills the remaining Goblin that wasn't put to sleep. Just as Corazón tries to tie up the last Goblin it wakes up. Corazón tries to reason with the Goblin, but it decides to attack him regardless of the condition of his friends. The two fight and Corazón manages to kill the Goblin. The other two Goblins pretend to be asleep, but see through this Prudence and Corazón interrogate one of them, Prudence killing the other one in the process. Dob casts sleep on himself to stop seeing the horrors the others are causing. The Goblin tells them to just look over the nearby hill if they want to know what's going on. Corazón robs the Goblin before it rolls down the hill away from them. Eventually they ascend the hill and see all the animals in cages, running on to scale hamster wheels to power a giant lumbar mill in a valley that used to have trees in it. Dob suggest that they set a bear free to attack the Goblins running the mill, and Merilwen turns into her cat form and sneaks down. She is nearly caught by a Goblin, but manages to hide in the bushes thanks to her "Mask of the Wild" ability. She manages to convince the bear to help them and sets the bear free, which proceeds chase the Goblins around the clearing. Corazón eventually sneaks down too and discovers a big goat and decides to it free too, but he forgets to explain the plan and it knocks him to the ground and runs around randomly. Merilwen climbs on top of the goat, whose name is Michael, and explains the plan. Egbert tells Merilwen to tell the goat to gathers the Goblin in a corner so he can incinerate them with his flame breath. Michael herds five of the Goblins into the corner and Egbert burns four of them with his flame breath. The fifth one shoots Egbert with his crossbow in retaliation. The bear kills the Goblin he was chasing and Dob kills the already on fire Goblins and their friend with his Thunder Wave. The last surviving Goblin decides to attack the Guild, armed only with a whip. Merilwen transforms back into her normal form and tries to shoot him with her bow and arrow, back fail due to not being used to her elf form again. The Goblin whips her and leaves a hideous scar on her face. Egbert is so enraged by this he punches the Goblin so hard his head comes off. Not wanting to be out done, Corazón tries to kick the head into one of the cages back falls on his arse instead. Everyone hugs Egbert for standing up for Merilwen. There's a sudden clap of thunder, and Binbag appears to congratulate them. Egbert, Dob and Corazón chastize Binbag for showing up when all the hard work was over, and asks him to open all the cages for them to show if he's as powerful as he claims. Binbag does as they ask, proving his power by opening all the cages at once, and some of the animals are eaten by the predator animals in the get away. Suddenly a tree gets thrown over their head as a gargantuan mechanical stag beetle with glowing eyes emerges from the forest. Egbert asks Dob if this reminds him of the song Wild Wild West. The stag beetle charges at them, but Corazón doesn't seem too phased by this, as he sings the song Egbert mention. This annoys Binbag so much that he appears before Corazón, chastizes him and then bursts into a million angry crows. Merilwen leaps onto the mechanical bug and stabs one of its eye with her sword. Egbert lights a bomb and smacks it directly into the beetle's mouth, injuring it slightly. Under Prudence's advice, Dob runs in and knee slips under the beetle and summons a thunder wave, majorly damaging it but it still works. Unfortunately, Dob forgot that Merilwen was on top of the beetle. Luckily, wood elves don't conduct electricity, so she lightly frazzled at best. Prudence charges up her Eldrich Blast. Merilwen advises her to "Don't be a Dob", much to Dob's annoyance. She aims at the damaged mouth, but unfortunately it doesn't do much. Meanwhile, Corazón ties a ropes around two tree stumps to try and trip the beetle up. He then sing Wild Wild West to goad the beetle into charging at him, which enrages the beetle. Unfortunately the rope doesn't hold, and it breaks. Luckily it misses Corazón. Merilwen jumps off the beetle and tries to trip it up with Thorn Whip, as back up for Corazón's plan, but that fails too. Corazón then stabs it with his rapier, and luckily manages to stab it exactly in its weak spot, causing it to explode. A metal plate lands in front of the Guild. After Dob licks it, Corazón reads it and sees the following message: "M. Channail's incredible mechanical logging machines. The 'M' stands for made with the money I got from selling my wonderful elixir, now sadly discontinued." Corazón is annoyed by this. Binbag appears, and is immediately criticized by Egbert. Regardless, Binbad thanks them, but points out their involvement in the evil's existence. Corazón asks if they can go back to their picnic, which Binbag allows, although he points out that the sandwiches might be covered in blood. Notable Events *The Guild meets the Wizard Binbag. *The Guild discover that M. Channail has gone into the lumbar industry. Guild Hijinks Character Development * Trivia * It was implied in Bad Chair Day that M.Chanail set up his logging operations in this episode to uncover Dark Wood. Behind the Scenes Trivia * This is the first live Oxventure. * This adventure is named after the Will Smith movie/song Wild Wild West, due to the unintentional similarities to the movie discovered during the live show. Category:Episodes Category:Live Episodes